


Kingdoms

by defjaebeom



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Kingdoms, Other, Princes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defjaebeom/pseuds/defjaebeom
Summary: A GotBangtan book about kingdoms





	1. The Prince's of The Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Story. It's Fictional Alright.

_**PRINCE MARK OF THE 1st KINGDOM.** _  
_**Kingdom Abilacia** _

_**** _

_**PRINCE JIN YOUNG OF THE 2nd KINGDOM.** _  
_**Kingdom Kedoissa** _

_**** _

_**PRINCE YOUNG JAE OF THE 3rd KINGDOM.** _  
_**Kingdom Umaebaen** _

But who is the Prince of the Fourth Kingdom?


	2. Chapter 2


    "Mother, Father, with all due respect, this whole ‘country ban’ is nonsense," Mark explained to his parents. They were currently having lunch on the court outside of the royal palace.  
    
    "That's the way it's always been, Mark," his mother simply replied while sipping her tea.  
    
    "But I'm friends with the princes and so are you guys, so what's the point?" Mark questioned as he watched his parents.  
    
      
    
    "We know you're friendly with the princes and all son, but it's not them we're worried about."  
    
    Mark's had this talk with them time and time before. "Are you worried about the fourth Kingdom? I can assure you they are nothing to worry about," Mark sighed softly.  
    
    "And how are you so sure of that?" His father asked while looking up at him. "I have sent my faithful spy, Jackson, out to the kingdom and he has sent word that they are no threat.”  
    
      
    
    "Sure Mark" His dad said. Did he believe him? Yes. But was he confident in it? No. The Fourth Kingdom is a kingdom that's isolation is far more severe than the other, but the people had caused that on themselves.  
    
      
    
    They have cut off all interaction until a few months ago when they opened their ports for trade. Of course, this caught the attention of the other kingdoms, after all it was very unexpected.  
    
    The other kingdoms know about the Fourth Kingdom’s royalty, but that’s about it; no one knows much.  
    
    "Prince Mark, there is a phone call on hold for you." Mark looked behind him to see a palace servant standing there with a phone in her hand. Mark got up and took the phone from her.  
    
      
    
    "Thank you," he said while smiling and bowing slightly to her.  
    
      
    
    "Hello," he said while placing the phone up to his ear. "Mark!" The voice boomed into the phone. "Youngjae?" He asked while holding the phone slightly away from his ear.  
    
      
    
    "Mark, we need to hold a meeting," Youngjae said.  
      
    
    "We had one last week," Mark responded with an eyebrow arched due to confusion of another meeting.  
    
    
    
    
    "The Fourth Kingdom has placed a request to have a meeting," Younghae explained to the confused Prince.  "Why are you the only one that knows of this?" Mark asked.  
      
    
    "I just received a gram from the Royal Air of the Kingdom." Mark sighed softly. "What if this is a trap, a joke or something?" he reasoned.  
      
    
    "They stated in their letter that this is strictly business between the other kingdoms they want to establish."  
    
    "Have you talked to Jinyoung about this?" Mark asked. 
    
    "Not yet," replied Youngjae.  
      
    
    "Call me later when he calls, then we can all discuss this matter," Mark said. "Alright, Goodbye," Youngjae said before ending the call. 
    
    Mark sighed and handed the phone back. "Who was that?" his mother called out. "Youngjae,” he began, “Supposedly the Fourth Kingdom is wanting contact." 
    
    "But I-", his father tried to interject.  
      
    
    "I know what I said, Father, I guess things aren't as they seem," He said. "Lucy!" Mark sharply demanded, grabbing the attention of the servant. 
    
    "Send Jackson a telegram for-,” Mark began but was again cut off. "No need for that my Prince," Mark looked ahead to see Jackson walking towards him.  
      
    
    "Good day My Prince, King and Queen," he said while bowing.  
    
    
    "You got the news I assume?" Jackson asked while turning towards Mark.  
      
    
    "Yes, I have. Come, let's discuss more in my office," He directed to Jackson.  
      
    
    "Sorry to cut this lunch short," Mark said to his parents before bowing and then walking off with Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please help me welcome The Prince of the Fourth Kingdom, Kingdom Ibaendra, Prince Jimin" Jimin walked through the doors of the entrance and waved politely at the "people" around. Jimin came to a halt and turned around. "Was that good?" He asked while looking back at his Adviser Seokjin.

"Yes it was, you can rest now," Jin said. Jimin sat down in his chair and looked over the palace he recently moved into. "Jimin! Where's Jimin?" Jimin looked towards the door to see another one of his advisers, Namjoon coming down. "Yes?" He said loud enough to draw Namjoon's attention.

Namjoon walked in "We need to discuss the action you're going to take once you talk with the other kingdoms" Jimin got up off his comfy chair and followed Namjoon but Jin grabbed his arm. "He's not done here Namjoon" Namjoon turned around "He's just practicing his entrance Jin it's nothing special," Namjoon said.

Jimin quietly counted down on his fingers. "NOT SPECIAL, Not! Special! All have you know Mister Kim Namjoon this the first glimpse people will see the Prince of the Fourth Kingdom after how many years?" Namjoon sighed. "Alright Jin I'll bring him back"

Jimin followed Namjoon as they walked away leaving Jin to mumble profanities to himself. "So Jimin, as you know we sent the telegram to the prince's and the meeting, should be underway sometime soon if they act fast," Namjoon said taking a seat on a bench they had outside the palace room "What would happen if they don't respond in a timely manner ?" Jimin asked while Namjoon flipped through a book.

"Then we'd have to respond to show them we are serious" Namjoon responded while glancing up at Jimin. Jimin crossed his leg on top of the other. "If that meant war wouldn't that be too drastic?" He asked. Namjoon nodded "Highly likely considering we are lacking in some Economic areas but other than that I say we have a good chance" Jimin nodded and thought silently about this whole Prince thing and sighed softly to himself.

Once Namjoon and himself got underway with what they wanted to discuss at this meeting. It was around 2 in the afternoon and Jimin was in the mood for a nap. "Prince Jimin!" Jimin turned around to see his servant and friend Taehyung coming towards him.

"Yes ?" He asked "In the conference room there is a call waiting with the other kingdoms" Jimin looked over at Namjoon who looked up more shocked than him. "We're coming! We're coming!" Namjoon said as he picked up all the paperwork and scurried his way to the conference room. Jimin got up and made his way fastly to the room. Taehyung held out the phone. Jimin took a deep breath before picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello, This is the Prince of the Fourth Kingdom," Jimin said in the best confident tone he could muster up.

"Ah, This is Prince Mark and Prince Youngjae of the First and Third Kingdoms"

"Nice to speak to you," Jimin said.

"The meeting you would like to have could happen soon" The voice he presumed to be Mark told him.

"Ah yes we'll take any day all the princes are available," Jimin said while looking at Namjoon for reassurance, Namjoon smiled and held a thumbs up.

"Very well, One of us will call back soon with a set date for which we can all attend" Mark hung up quickly which Jimin expected from them. 

"He's gonna call back" Jimin mouthed to Namjoon making him nodded.

"Okay, bye," Jimin said before hanging up. "Ah, this is so nerve-wracking " he turned towards Namjoon.

"This is good they know we are serious about interaction"

"Yeah but -"

The phone rang and Jimin answered it. "Prince of the Fourth Kingdom speaking"

"Hi, this is Youngjae of Kingdom Umaebaen is this the Prince of the Fourth Kingdom"

"Speaking"

"Ah well we have decided to hold a meeting a week from now is that okay?"

Jimin pressed the phone to his chest "They said a week from now is that okay?"

Namjoon looked up as if he was doing math in the sky and nodded "Perfect"

"Yes that'll do"

"Great, It will be a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Oh, you all too" Jimin was shocked he didn't expect a prince to talk so nicely to people.

"Goodnight," Youngjae said "Goodnight" Jimin responded before hanging up.

"Woah that was intense," He said while looking at Namjoon, "It'll get easier as time goes on"

"Are you sure?"

"No, but that's what people say in the movies so" Jimin laughed and got up from the chair. "Should we let the people know?"

"Yes but not yet we don't want to risk anything" Jimin nodded and got making his way to the door. 

"Where are you going we still have work to do?" Jimin sighed gently before turning around and approaching Namjoon's sitting figure. 


End file.
